towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Into Deep Blue
|} Ally: |hp=8960|def=20|coin=18}} |hp=8960|def=20|coin=18}} |hp=16590|def=10|coin=200}} |hp=16590|def=10|coin=200}} |hp=16590|def=10|coin=200}} |hp=13170|def=100|coin=16}} |hp=13170|def=100|coin=16}} |hp=22350|def=250|coin=10}} |hp=22350|def=250|coin=10}} |} Pupuro: My poor, poor little slug, you dehydrate on land and drown in water. How did you survive all these years? Pupuro: I can’t let you suffer anymore, but what should I do? 　　Since Pupuro saved the little slug, it stuck to Pupuro all the time. Although she took care of the little slug carefully—moisturizing its body when it was dehydrated and training its water adaptability. However, as the others saw Pupuro, the slug made her look weirder. However, Pupuro didn’t care what the others thought. She felt empathy for the little slug because it was not familiar with water just like how she was not skilled at using her mystical powers in the forest. 　　Today, Pupuro sprayed water on the little slug until it was fully moistrurized as usual. They were going home from seashore, but as the two of them set foot into the forest, dozens of vines suddenly swung at them. Pupuro immediately knelt down and hid behind a tree, while the frightened little slug slid into her armpit. Instantly, her companions jumped down from a tree and saved them from danger. Pupuro: What happened? Are you practicing? Companions: Gnomes are coming to invade our village! Pupuro: I can help! 　　The Gnomes’ vines chased after Pupuro and her companions. When they were all out of breath, a Gnome suddenly charged up from the ground and blocked their path. Pupuro’s companions immediately took out a knife and struck at the Gnome’s neck. 　　However, the Gnome took out two swords, crossed them in front of its chest and blocked it. It was not until then did Pupuro realize she had no weapon with her. All she had was the little slug… 【Before Battles】 Pupuro: ‘If we were in the sea, I could make a whirlpool to drive the Gnomes away, but now...’ Companion: Don’t stand around! Use your mystical powers to summon the trees! Pupuro: I will try! 【End】 　　When Pupuro tried to conjure her mystical power like she had done in the water, she realised she had completely run out of power. Her companion summoned a big tree, which stretched its aerial roots to carry Pupuro out of the battlefield. Seeing that her companion was fighting alone but not being able to do anything to help, Pupuro cried. 　　At that moment, the little slug crawled out from her collar, absorbed her tears and slid to the aerial root. As the little slug stretched its body, vapour steadily gathered into a cloud and raindrops fell onto the ground… Pupuro: This cloud...Does it mean my little slug can collect vapor from the air? Pupuro: I can use my mystical power if there is water! 　　As the cloud became thicker, the rain became heavier. Bathed in the rain, Pupuro conjured her mystical powers again. This time, she felt power running through her limbs. Without hesitation, she struck at the Gnomes with her power. Raindrops quickly transformed into dense water arrows, shooting the Gnomes to the ground. 　　Frightened by the ‘rain’, they attempted to withdraw but dark clouds had already shadowed half of the forest. Pupuro continued to shoot until all the Gnomes were injured and ran away. 　　After the Gnomes left, the clouds dispersed and the little slug returned to Pupuro’s shoulder. The roots sent Pupuro back to ground. Her companion hugged Pupuro with surprise on her face… Companion: Pupuro! How did you make that happen？ Pupuro: It’s my little slug! It’s not just a common creature, but a sea slug with mastery of water power! 　　Then, the little slug slid to the companion’s body and stayed at every one of her wounds. Although the companion knew that the little slug’s mucus could cure her wounds, she still felt disgusted. However, understanding that Pupuro thought highly of the little slug and that she had saved the village, the companion kept quiet. }} Ally: |hp=35140|def=40|coin=11}} |hp=35140|def=40|coin=11}} |hp=51620|def=150|coin=10}} |hp=51620|def=150|coin=10}} |hp=65300|def=80|coin=500}} |hp=65300|def=80|coin=500}} |hp=67910|def=480|coin=63}} |hp=59170|def=360|coin=11}} |hp=107610|def=820|coin=16}} |} Pupuro: My little slug, you did a good job! I never thought you would be able to make rain! Pupuro: The air near sea is more humid. Let’s try again and see if it'll have a different effect! 　　The day that Gnomes invaded the village, the little slug gathered vapour in the air and made clouds, which helped Pupuro get enough water in time to conjure mystical power and defeated them. 　　Therefore, all her companions changed their attitudes towards the two of them and sincerely expressed their gratitude. One day, Pupuro brought her little slug to the seashore to practise their skills. After a while, the little slug suddenly spurted water at Pupuro. Pupuro immediately fought back. Training became a joyful game. Pupuro: Did you think I wouldn’t find you if you hid behind the reef? Pupuro: Have a taste of my water cannon! 　　As the little slug snuck into a gap between the reefs, Pupuro ran to the back of the reefs. That was when she found an injured mermaid lying below it. The little slug crawled on the mermaid, but waves continuously washed over her body, washing all the mucus away. Pupuro: Be careful, little slug. I am dragging her to the shore! 【End】 　　While carrying the mermaid, The mermaid was small and thin, so Pupuro could carry her with ease.. The scale on her tail sparkled with a mystical light. Her blue hair fell on her delicate face. Pupuro was startled. Living in the forest, she had never seen a mermaid before nor known that there was such a beautiful creature. When the mermaid suddenly woke up and stared at Pupuro with her burgundy eyes, she was immediately frightened by the stranger in front of her. ???: Who are you? What’s crawling on my body? Pupuro: I saw you lying near the reef and carried you back to shore… Pupuro: I am Pupuro. It’s my little slug that is crawling on you. It won’t hurt you. It’s trying to cure your wounds. ???: Wounds? I was hurt by the siren… Pupuro: Hurt? What happened? ???: I’ve searched for a long time, but Master Cthulhu was nowhere to be found! I have nowhere to go if I can’t find him! Pupuro: Master Cthulhu? Is he your family? ???: He is important to me...I keep singing to guard to ships, so that Master Cthulhu could sleep soundly… ???: But he suddenly disappeared! ???: He left me. I can’t find him. Sirens kept attacking me. What can I do... Pupuro: Let me help you! Everyone says I am good at finding things. I can probably find Master Cthulhu! 　　The mermaid was so excited that she hugged Pupuro and burst into tears. Although Pupuro promised to find Cthulhu, she didn’t even know who the mermaid was, let alone Cthulhu… }} Ally: |hp=88770|def=260|coin=16|esk=588}} |hp=88770|def=260|coin=16|esk=593}} |hp=199730|def=450|coin=32|esk=1}} |hp=153150|def=570|coin=600|esk=1313}} |hp=608000|def=3980|coin=125|esk=16}} |} Yidhra: Cthulhu disappeared after fighting Hastur. I kept looking for him, but no one knew where he was… Yidhra: The sirens claimed they had seen Hastur, but I would have had to sacrifice my voice for that information! Yidhra: Without my voice, I can’t sing for Master Cthulhu! Yidhra: So I fought them. They defeated me, expelled me from the sea and left without a word. Pupuro: We shall probably ask the sirens’ neighbors instead... 　　After Yidhra recovered, Pupuro departed with her. Before going under water, Pupuro placed the little slug into a special-made water bag, so that it could survive in the sea. Pupuro and Yidhra finally arrived at the sirens' territory. 'After asking every fish they met, they finally found out that the sirens were in east sea… Big Fish: The sirens went to the east sea after hearing the crash of weapons, but they came back looking like they'd been defeated. Yidhra: No wonder they beat me up for no reason! What nonsense! Pupuro: Who was fighting in the east sea? Big Fish: I heard they shout “loathsome dragon king,” but I don’t know the whole story. Pupuro: I guess the sirens’ information was probably gathered in the east. 　　Pupuro set off to the east with Yidhra. However, on their way there, they were suddenly stopped by shrimp and crab soldiers, who took the two of them without explanation. Yidhra tried to fight back while Pupuro wondered why the soldiers attacked them. After a while, the two of them were dragged to a palace under the sea, where they saw a tall man approaching… ???: Who are you? How dare you break into the east sea? Pupuro: I heard fighting here, so I wondered if Cthulhu and Hastur were here… ???: Cthulhu? Who are you to look for this evil creature? Yidhra: What evil creature? Master Cthulhu is the greatest God of the sea! ???: Cthulhu is alright. Don’t wake him up! Get them, shrimps and crabs! 【Before Battles】 Yidhra: I need to see Master Cthulhu! No one can stop me! Pupuro: Yidhra! Calm down! 【End】 　　Right before Yidhra started fighting the soldiers, Pupuro dashed to stop them. Pupuro: Dragon king! Please wait! Dragon King Ao Guang: If you promise not to look for Cthulhu anymore, I will let you go. Pupuro: Cthulhu is Yidhra’s only relative, so she must find him! No matter what happen, we would never wake him up! I swear! Pupuro: ...Please, we just want to see him! Dragon King Ao Guang: ... Dragon King Ao Guang: You are now swearing to the Dragon King. If you break your vow and wake up Cthulhu, I will have no mercy! }} Ally: |hp=221710|def=960|coin=42|esk=490}} |hp=147810|def=730|coin=20|esk=513}} |hp=147810|def=730|coin=20|esk=513}} |hp=162490|def=1590|coin=40|esk=818}} |hp=785800|def=4630|coin=60|esk=68}} |} Pupuro: ‘What’s happening to my little slug? Is it scared or...’ Yidhra: Pupuro, I can feel it! It’s Master Cthulhu...He is somewhere below! 　　The deeper they went, the more the little slug trembled. Finally, they saw countless light spots in front of them. A giant body lay behind the light spots, breathing rhythmically in deep sleep., who breathed rhythmically in deep sleep. Pupuro was surprised. She couldn’t believe that the “God” in front of her had such a terrifying appearance that she could even see the end of the world just by looking at him. Yidhra: Master Cthulhu! It’s good to see you alive! Pupuro: Yidhra, be careful. Don’t wake him up… 　　The light spots glittered. Before they completely fell into darkness, Cthulhu breathed out a strong puff. Both Pupuro and Yidhra were driven out of the sea! 【Before Battles】 Pupuro: ‘Is he snoring? Such a huge attack caused by snoring. That’s scary!’ 【End】 　　With a snore, Cthulhu drove Pupuro and Yidhra out of the sea. As the two of them reached the surface, dawn came. Pupuro: Yidhra, are you alright? Yidhra: It’s definitely master Cthulhu! Amazing power like that belongs to no one but him! Pupuro: We promised the Dragon King we wouldn’t wake him up… Yidhra: Of course I won’t! Now that I know he is here, I will live up to my duty, stay in the sea, sing my songs and guard the ships… Yidhra: ...So that Master Cthulhu can sleep well! Pupuro: That’s nice! 　　Before departure, Yidhra sang a soft song for Pupuro until she returned to the forest. On her way back, Pupuro was happy and relaxed. When she met another elf, she couldn’t help but share everything she experienced under the sea. Pupuro: I can’t imagine there being such a powerful god in the sea. The world outside the forest is marvelous! Elf: The realm of human is more wonderful than ours! Do you know there’s a job called hunter there? What they do is completely out of our imagination! Pupuro: Hunter? I think they hunt animals? Elf: That was what I thought. Turned out that hunters not only hunt, but also find lost objects for people in need and protect them… Elf: They will be rewarded if they accomplish the tasks! Pupuro: Find things for people? Tell me about it! 　　After successfully finding Cthulhu, Pupuro was more confident in her searching instinct. As soon as she heard the job “hunter”, she could not wait to try it out... }} zh:深海傳說